


Payback's a bitch

by millygal



Series: Prank Wars [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Even stevens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More funny, couldn't help it. Little cracky, little odd.

"Samuel Tyler, when I get my ruddy 'ands on you they're gonna have to start callin' you Samantha!"

He'd begged, pleaded, cajoled. Offered up all sorts of sexually depraved favours, finally resorting to his age old favourite, threats.

No one'd seen fit to inform him you were a lot less frightening cuffed to a camp bed with your meat and two veg' on show, as you were fully clothed and swingin' ya fists. Here he lay, naked as the day was long, with Sam oogling his goodies and sipping on _his_ scotch. _Bastard._

God, that inane grin. If he weren't so _tied_ up he'd have been wiping it off Tylers incredibly smug mug. Well, to be honest, he'd probably have started out with the intention of takin' a few years off his erstwhile DI's life. He'd have actually ended up stickin' his sodding tongue down the little fuckers throat, it was the thought that counted though 'eh? 

He chuckled to himself quietly, careful not to let Tyler hear. He was pretty sure that wasn't what his Mam had meant, that one Christmas when he'd got a lump of coal instead of the toy police car he'd been after.

What was he plannin'? He'd been uncharacteristically quiet for a good ten minutes. T'wasn't the silence that unnerved Gene so much as the cheeky little self satisfied smirk, he kept flashing his way. That and the twinkle in his eye.

"Come on Dorothy" Visibly wincing when Sam narrowed his eyes, making a show of looking at his watch, Gene started to really panic. Why so interested in the time? In fact, he'd been checking his watch regularly for the last half hour now. What was he waitin' for!

"Look, Sam. Sammmmm. Sammy-boy. My dearest, darling, sexy, gorgeous Samuel. Let me go, 'ey" Nothing, just another glance at the time. "I'm parched 'ere. Why don't you unlock me and we can get off down the pu.... "

****

ThudThudThud

Gene's head snapped to attention, shooting a panic stricken look at the door. 

"He's in here, luv"

Well, at least he'd had the satisfaction of watching Ray faint like a complete prat. "Sam, you **bastard!** "


End file.
